


Jercy Oneshots

by theoneoffandoms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: BL, Gay, M/M, Multi, Percy is a Dork, jercy - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneoffandoms/pseuds/theoneoffandoms
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots, and Percy has like. The abilities of a waterbender because he can. Minus the ice and blood bending





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A\N: Heyo, so yeah this is my first time writing in a while so if its shitty, im sorry just let me know. Also I know this oneshot is going to be short cause I dont like long one shots so sorry if you do. Once again let me know if you want them to be longer and I will try. Also this oneshot is loosly based off of a viria picture of Percy and Katarra waterbending. But I like the idea of Percy having the skills of a water bender so its staying for all my Percy stories. Unless they are AU's but any who hope you enjoy.

The Healer

Percy sat at the edge of his twin sized bed, his eyes glued to the T.V. as Katara healed Aang with her bending. That struck an idea, He has already tried multiple bending techniques that surprisingly worked. Although he embarrassed himself infront of his friends when he tried to make ice. And when his tricks sometimes fail. He believes its because he actually gets tired unlike waterbenders. His thoughts were interrupted by his mom calling for him. He turned the T.V. off and jogged to where her voice came from. She rocked Bianca Jackson in her arms. Percy was shocked when his mom asked for a name, it took him a while but he chose Bianca in honor of his fallen friend.

"Chiron sent me an iris message, he wants you to go to camp immediately, something about Jason Grace being in town" Percy's ears perked up and he looked at his mom for approval. Sure he was 18 and could make his own choices but he already put his mom thru so much, She rocked the cooing baby and booped her nose. She looked back up, "It's fine, just dont go on any dangerous quests" She smiled warmly. He grinned and softly hugged her and his little sister, kissing the baby on her cheek.

"I wont" He kissed him mom on the cheek and and out the door. Once he got down to the street he put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. He wasited a few seconds before the black hellhound came thumping down the street. He braced himself as she gave him a giant lick. He chuckled and scratched her ear. "I miss you too girl, can you take me back to camp?" Her tail waged as she bowed. He climbed on her back and gripped her collar. He scratched her ear. "Let's go girl" He leaned forward as she began to run down the block and the world around him turned to shadows. He was relieved when she stopped in the colosseum. He shook his shivers off and climbed down. He glanced around for her treats. When he found them he tossed her one and scratched her ear. "I'll see you later girl" He turned on his heels and started towards the big house.

Percy approached the big house and walked inside. He walked to the conference / rec room. His friends were at the table surrounding the blonde demigod. Percy parted the sea of his friends and engulfed his bro in a bear hug. He pulled back and crossed his arms. He studied Jason's smirking face.

"Hey bro" Percy said to break the silence. The small crowd around them shifted on their feet. He looked around, He caught eyes with Annabeth who was grinning. She knew how he felt about Jason, that was a reason they mutually broke it off, even if they didn't want to. At all. It was the healthiest thing to do. She just became his best friend. He turned to Piper who was also grinning. He never told her but being a daughter of Aphrodite he had a feeling she knew. Her and Jason ended things on a good note, Jason told him it was because of his new role as Pontifex Maximus and never being able to see each other. The good thing is that they still seem happy.

"Hey bro" He grinned back. Leo decided to cut in.

"Ok, enough bro union for now, we have to get ready for capture the flag" He had his signature grin plastered on his face, Calypso had her arm hooked in his. "This one if going to be the greatest in history" Percy questioned that statement.

"What do you mean Valdez?" Percy raised his brow. Making Leos grin larger.

"Well like usual two teams, Us campers are teaming up with the hunters and we will be going against the 4 big three kids. Its gonna be great" Be rubbed his hands together. Jason was the first to say something.

"I was confused on why the hunters were here" He looked at Thalia. "Ok. well team big three is going into early prep" His grin could be rival to Leo's. He grabbed Percy and Nico by their arms gently, sending sparks down Percy's spine. Jason nodded at Thalia. "Chiron. Mind if we all go to one cabin?" Chiron nodded. With that they headed towards Cabin 1, along the way they got mischievous grins from other campers, Percy chose to ignore them as they entered the grand cabin. Percy didn't like the feel of the place. Due to the large nude god standing in the middle.

"This is going to be tough" Thalia said, stating the obvious.

"Oh a full camp of greek demigods and Artemis's immortal pack of elite hunters?" He edged away from the statues gaze. "Piece of Cake" In all honesty he was pretty nervous, Sure they were kids of the big three but facing the full camp and hunters. It was nearly impossible.

"Getting scared Percy?" Nico smirked, he seemed alot happier, and healthier. He wasn't so pale anymore. His skin was returning to its original olive tone. That made Percy happy. Nico was like a little brother. And as weird as it seems he feels more like a brother ever since Bianca was born. Nico and Will came by all the time to see her.

"No, but this doesn't seem all that fair" He plopped down on Jason's bed. He leaned forward and began to play with his thumbs. Jason sat down next to him which eased his nerves, he stops playing with his thumb. But his leg begins to bounce. Jason draped his arm around the Son of Poseidon.

"Dont worry bro. We are going to kick some ass" He patted the slightly shorter males back. Percy smiled. Jason always made him feel better. Aside from the fact Jason don't like him back. He was fine with that, also he wouldn't know how Jason would react. So it was his secret.

"Yeah. You're right" He smiled as his nerves almost were gone. He was almost ready to get his ass kicked.

Percy was stationed at the creek. Obvious. But he liked it didn't get tired in the creek when he was 'bending' so he could do spontaneous attacks without losing energy. He was getting no action. Which was odd. He heard shouts and clashing in the distance. Undead platoon maybe? He heard a scream, that voice was way to familiar. It was Jason's. Percy filled his water pouch up and darted towards the sounds of the clashing.

The scene before his eyes was horrific. Thalia was fighting off black eyed campers. Jason was pale and bloody. A deep gash on his side. Percy's heart dropped. He could feel his face pale. He ran to the blondes side.

"Gods Grace" His voice was shaky. Jason winced but smiled.

"This is just like when I got stabbed by that asshole ghost" He was lying. Sure it passed thru his body. But it missed any arteries. This cut his a big one. Percy dug in his pockets and pulled out a large square of ambrosia. He stuffed it in Jason's mouth. "Dude stop" He said between short shaky breaths. Percy refused. His gut told him to try using water. He ripped Jason's shirt off and uncapped his pouch, he pulled the water out and formed them into gloves like Katara did and placed them to Jason's slash. He closed his eyes and focused all his energy into the water. To his shock the water began to glow and Jason's cut began to close. It was only a long cut when Percy collapsed.

He woke up in the infirmary. He sat up and a wave of nausea crashed over him. He felt something grasping his hand. He looked over and saw a grinning blond superman

"Rise and Shine Dr Jackson" Percy fought doing what he was about to do but after Jason being on the brink of death he couldn't help it. He threw his hands to Jason's neck and pulled their lips together. He immediately recoiled.

"Gods Jason im so so-" He was cut off by Jason's soft lips. Jason pulled away slowly

"About damn time" He grinned as he kissed the healer one more.


	2. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason dances and sings Rihanna's umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some nice reviews on the first shot so here I am again. And I also decided that I will make a full story based off of it called 'Revenge of Night' But more on that later. And sorry in advance if there isnt enough Jercy, I just could really see Jason doing this. This is based off of my baby Tom Holland's performance on lip sync battle. So a fair warning it might be bad since I haven't wrote a dance scene before. But I hope you like!

"Ok Jason-" The blonde son of Apollo said upon me picking dare. "I dare you to recreate Tom Holland's Umbrella dance" He finished with a smirk. The small group around the son of Jupiter burst into laughter, he was confused on what they were laughing at. The first one to speak after calming down was the male next to him.

"Gods this is going to be golden" Percy said taking a deep breath, he was still winded by the laughing. That didn't help Jason find out why they all were laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked as Percy slipped his hand into Jason's, helping calm the blondes nerves. Nico pulled out a small black phone and began to poke at the screen. For a kid who was long in time he sure did get caught up quickly, unlike Hazel who still dont understand the small devices. Nico finished his typing and handed it over to Jason. He accepted the phone and glanced at the screen, as the video played Jason's anxiety worsened. Will expected him to do his? If anything he would embarrass himself up there, he wasn't scared to do this infront of camp, he was just WAY more stiff than Tom. Jason just didn't think he could do the moves. Nico abruptly snatched his phone.

"Well, Will and I have some camp things to attend to" He smirked at Jason, making him uncomfortable, "See you tonight" With that, He and the son of Apollo left cabin 3 leaving only Jason and his partner. Jason turned to look at Percy.

"Um. I have a weird question.." He received an eyebrow raise from the green eyed male, "Can I practice...like...moving my hips and stuff here so you can tell me how I did?" He immediately regretted that question due to the large grin that rested on Percy's face.

"Of course you can," He stood up and walked over to a chair that sat on the far right-hand wall, under a weird shield. "Oh. And don't leave out the part where he danced on Zendaya" He said with a wink, Jason's cheeks darkened to a deep crimson. He dug in his pockets pulling out his own phone, he powered it on and began to search for the Rihanna song, once he found it he plugged it up to Percy's stereo and began to mentally prepare his own choreography. Sure he was nervous about the whole situation and didn't really want to do it but he wanted to show that he was the king of dares, even if it meant showing every one his secret talents. Which would be he can dance pretty well and he had a pretty bomb voice. He was hoping a kid from the Hecate cabin could cast some spell that amplified his voice so where he didn't have to have a mic, not that camp had any for him to use any way.

He let the song play once before he began to move along with it.

-Later

Jason was surprised that Chiron allowed all of this to happen, the centaur even helped out by moving the campfire to the amphitheater. Jason even got the help of Percy, of course he did since dork was going to get somewhat of a lap dance mid performance, and it turns out the Hecate kids did have some tricks up their sleeves with helping amplify Jason's voice. He was also lucky to get some of the Apollo kids as back up dancers, he even managed to round the new kid up, who was the son of a goddess no one ever heard of, Bia, Goddess of force and stuff like that. But he was suit to be an Apollo kid, minus the Archery and Healing, he had a damn good voice and could dance like someone off of Step it Up. And of course he had the Aphrodite kids on Appearance.

The Aphrodite kids made some last minute touches to his outfit, zipping and caking foundation on his face. The giggled when he thanked them and they rushed to their seats, Percy approached him and wrapped his arms around the Rihanna wanna-be's waist.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked as he pecked the taller man's cheek, earning a blush.

"Yeah, I can step down from a dare. Also we swore on the river Styx that we would do every dare, so, I dont really have a choice" He removed Percy's hands from his own hips, making Percy frown. Jason connected their lips and pulled away just as fast. "Sit down then come back so you can rain" He said as we walked behind the curtain. He looked down at himself in a gray tuxedo, under it was some very shiny revealing clothing, it matched what Rihanna wore, not Tom. He was just glad that the magic kids could make his junk go into a special pouch, he REALLY didn't want to do that drag trick. He was pulled from thinking about his outfits when the song began and Jay-Z began to rap. When Rihanna was supposed to begin Jason did. He sang as he moved his body similar to the way she moved hers, rubbing his hands across his chest and biting his fingers when they reached his mouth. When he began to repeat "Umbrella" for the first time he disappeared behind the curtain and came out in the very shiny and kinky maid outfit and holding a black umbrella. He sang and danced until he had to repeat "Umbrella" again. When he finished he sung the verse, leaning on the umbrella and swinging it, shaking and popping his hips in ways he didn't even know he could. He rolled on the ground and arched his back up, spreading his arms out as he sung.

He stood up and walked into the stands, towards his partner. He had to remember to thank Jake for sharing his endurance with Jason, it reminded him of when Reyna used to do the same thing but with her strength. He arrived at Percy and sat in his lap, rolling his hips into the grinning male. Percy whined when Jason stood up and walked back to the stage. When the song began to slow down he disappeared once again, keeping the song going as he changed to black jeans and bow-tie without a shirt like the rest of his dancers. He caught a glimpse of Percy walking over to the pool of water. When he walked back out on stage, singing when the song began to pick up Percy made it rain. This is the part he took from Tom's book. He opened the umbrella and twirled it before closing it again and sliding on his knees, doing a full 360 with the umbrella over his head. He stood back up and kicked the water in unison with his dancers. He kept up the hard-core dancing until the song came to a close. Jake collapsed and the Apollo dancers dragged him off. Jason felt like collapsing but the cheers of the other campers kept him up. And the priceless look that sat atop Will's face. Nico was laughing, staring at his phone. Jason had no doubt the ghost king had filmed the whole thing.

He turned to see Percy approaching him. Percy wrapped him in a hug but pulled back, keeping his hands on Jason's hips.

"You did great, but I am kinda worried you won't have any endurance for later" He said with a wink, Jason grinned.

"Oh trust me Jackson. I will" He said as he kissed his boyfriend. Percy pulled Jason closer deepening the kiss before pulling back.

"Go talk to your fans, meet me in my cabin" He kissed Jason again. "Love you" He said as he dashed away.

"Love you too!" Jason called after his receding lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go. And again sorry for the lack of Jercy, I just needed to write this cause it was amazhang in my head. But yeah you met Jake, my OC who is gonna be a main character in Revenge of Night. And he is the son of a lesser known Goddess so i'll have to bs alot about her but I found a good list of abilities for him so I'll mention those in that story. But anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you next time on. *Dramatic Voice/Music* Jercy One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> A\N: So how did i do? let me know. also i might write a story based off this one. Sorry if its bad. im just going to have to gef back into the groove of things. But Anywho thanks for readong and give feedback! See you next time


End file.
